Godoghan Namja
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Minseok adalah anak yang sangat pendiam. Dia ingin seperti anak-anak lainnya, memiliki teman dan bermain bersama. Hingga Chen datang, memporak-porandakan hidupnya.


Selain bertubuh kecil dan imut, Minseok memiliki sifat yang sangat pendiam. Ketika dia berada di taman dekat rumahnya, anak-anak lainnya akan bermain dan bercanda dengan teman-teman mereka. Sedangkan Minseok hanya duduk diam sambil membaca buku di meja taman.

Minseok mengangkat wajahnya, melihat ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Sesungguhnya Minseok ingin bergabung dengan mereka. Dia ingin bermain bersama dan mengobrol tentang permainan.

Hanya saja Minseok tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada mereka. Lebih tepatnya Minseok tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulai percakapan dengan mereka. Minseok bahkan ragu untuk memulai percakapan. Dia tahu kalau dirinya sangat pendiam dan jarang berbicara.

"Hup!".

"AAAAAKKK!".

Minseok menjerit ketika seorang anak lelaki lompat dari atas pohon di depannya. Anak lelaki tersebut menyeringai nakal karena bangga berhasil membuat Minseok terkejut. Tetapi melihat wajah Minseok yang masih sedikit pucat, dia merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku. Kau terkejut?" tanya bocah tersebut.

Minseok mengangguk. "Sedikit terkejut".

"Maafkan aku" pinta bocah itu. Minseok mengangguk lagi. Bocah tersebut tersenyum lebar setelah mengetahui dia dimaafkan.

"Aku sangat hebat kan? Aku bisa memanjat pohon dan melompat ke bawah tanpa terluka" bocah itu merasa sangat bangga.

"Yah. Dimana kau belajar semua itu?" tanya Minseok.

"Di China. Teman-temanku mengajariku" jawabnya. "Namaku Chen. Siapa namamu?". Chen tersenyum dengan matanya yang berbentuk jenaka. Tubuhnya sedikit berisi tapi lebih pendek dari Minseok. Dan suaranya sangat nyaring.

"Namaku Minseok. Apa kau keturunan China? Namamu terdengar seperti nama China".

"Bukan. Tapi teman-temanku yang berada di China lebih sering memanggilku Chen".

Keduanya bertatapan. Minseok sudah kebingungan harus berkata apa lagi. Minseok baru saja mendapatkan seorang teman. Dia tidak ingin sia-sia membuang kesempatan ini. Jika dia ingin tetap berteman dengan Chen, dia harus mengajak Chen mengobrol.

"Hmm.. hmm.." Minseok melihat ke atas. Chen meniru untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Minseok. Minseok menyadari kalau Chen menirunya.

"Hmmm itu.. ngg... cuacanya sangat indah! Cuacanya sangat indah!" seru Minseok dengan kacau.

Chen menatapnya dengan bingung. Minseok segera menundukkan kepalanya. Dia berpikir betapa bodohnya dia tiba-tiba membicarakan cuaca. Chen melihat kelakuan Minseok yang ketakutan entah karena apa. Chen merasa kasihan.

"Cuacanya memang cerah! Dan akan tetap cerah! Aku sudah membuktikannya tadi dengan melemparkan sendalku!" ujar Chen dengan ceria.

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana caranya?".

"Caranya. Lempar sendalmu. Jika dia berbalik, maka hujan akan turun. Jika tidak, hujan tidak akan turun" jawab Chen.

"Apa itu benar?".

"Benar. Cobalah suatu saat nanti. Tapi sekarang, kita akan bermain ayunan! Ayo Minseok! Kita bermain ayunan!".

Chen berlari terlebih dahulu menuju ayunan. Minseok sangat senang ada teman yang mengajaknya bermain. Minseok menutup bukunya lalu berlari menyusul Chen.

Ada dua ayunan di taman. Tapi yang tidak terpakai hanya tinggal satu karena satunya lagi sedang dipakai oleh seorang anak. Chen tidak berkata apa-apa kepada anak tersebut.

"Kita main yang satu ini saja yah? Kita main bergantian. Yang satu duduk dan yang satu lagi mendorong. Berapa umurmu?"

"Umh.. tujuh tahun" jawab Minseok.

"Kalau begitu aku akan main duluan! Karena aku lebih muda dua tahun darimu. Yang tua harus mengalah sama yang muda. Ayo hyung! Dorong aku!".

Chen duduk di besi ayunan dan berpegangan pada rantai besi. Dia menunggu Minseok untuk mendorongnya dari belakang. Minseok mengangkat tangannya untuk mendorong punggung Chen, tapi dia ragu.

"Setelah itu.. setelah itu kau akan mendorongku juga kan? Kita akan bergantian kan?" tanya Minseok. Dia tidak mau dimanfaatkan oleh Chen.

"Iya! Aku janji! Sekarang dorong aku!".

Minseok pun mendorong punggung Chen. Dia melayang ke udara bersama ayunannya. Minseok mengulanginya beberapa kali.

"Hyung! Lebih kencang!" teriak Chen.

Minseok mendorong lebih kencang. Chen adalah teman pertamanya. Minseok dengan senang hati bersedia mengabulkan permintaannya.

Setelah beberapa dorongan, Minseok merasa lelah dan kehilangan tenaga. Dorongannya melemah dan memelankan gerak ayunan. Chen menyadarinya dan segera melompat turun.

"Sekarang giliranmu hyung! Duduklah! Aku akan mendorongmu dengan sangat kuat hingga kau sampai ke langit!".

Minseok duduk dengan perlahan. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia bermain ayunan. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali. Minseok mulai takut. Dia berpegangan kuat pada rantai besi.

"Siap?".

Chen mendorong dengan kuat. Minseok memejamkan matanya. Dia merasakan angin meniupkan rambutnya. Saat dorongan kedua, Minseok membuka matanya dan dia merasakan hal yang menakjubkan.

"Chen! Dorong yang lebih kuat lagi! Aku ingin mencapai angkasa!" teriak Minseok.

"Siap hyung!".

Chen pun mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga. Minseok melambung tinggi dan tertawa kesenangan. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Chen mendengar tawa Minseok. Dia menyukainya. Chen memutuskan bahwa dia ingin mendengar suara tawa itu sesering mungkin. Tidak apa meskipun untuk itu dia harus kehabisan tenaga mendorong Minseok.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Chen dan Minseok selalu bertemu di taman dan bermain bersama. Bermain ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, perosotan dan segala macam permainan lainnya. Chen menuruti semua permainan yang Minseok inginkan.

Chen juga mengajak Minseok untuk bermain dengan anak-anak lainnya. Hal itu Chen lakukan karena Minseok ingin bermain petak umpet. Permainan tersebut tidak akan seru jika hanya dimainkan oleh dua orang. Maka Chen menarik tangan Minseok dan pergi menuju tempat dimana anak-anak lainnya sedang bermain.

Meski awalnya Minseok gugup bermain dengan mereka, tapi Chen selalu berada di sampingnya. Menyampaikan kepada Minseok bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada yang saling menyakiti disini. Semuanya hanya ingin bermain bersama.

Pelan-pelan, Minseok mulai membiasakan diri bermain dengan mereka. Meski Minseok tidak banyak berbicara kepada mereka, tapi dia sangat senang bisa bermain sama-sama.

Toh, Chen selalu ada di sisinya. Menemaninya. Melindunginya. Tanpa Minseok sadari dia sudah sangat bergantung sama Chen meskipun baru satu bulan mereka saling mengenal.

Hari ini, seperti biasa keduanya berada di taman. Tapi tidak bermain seperti biasanya. Melainkan berdiam di bagian rumput taman, berleha-leha menikmati cuaca. Chen tiduran di atas rumput dengan kedua tangannya melipat di belakang kepala sebagai alas. Minseok duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya, melihat teman-temannya sedang bermain.

Minseok ingin bermain sama mereka. Tetapi karena Chen berkata dia sedang tidak ingin bermain, Minseok tidak mau melakukannya juga. Dia tidak mau bermain jika Chen tidak bersamanya.

"Hyung. Apa hal yang paling kau inginkan?" tanya Chen mendadak.

Minseok menoleh. Chen tersenyum. Minseok membalas senyumannya.

"Seorang teman. Teman yang sangat baik. Yang akan selalu menemaniku. Yang akan selalu bersamaku. Yang bersedia membantuku dan melindungiku".

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?".

Minseok menjawab dalam hati, dia sudah menemukannya, yaitu Chen. Tapi Minseok tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Chen. Minseok hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban kepada Chen.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa hal yang paling kau inginkan Chen?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku ingin bersama teman terbaikku selamanya. Melihatnya tertawa dan selalu membuatnya bahagia".

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai teman terbaik milikmu?" tanya Minseok takut.

Siapa itu teman terbaik Chen? Apakah dirinya atau bukan? Minseok berharap itu adalah dirinya. Minseok tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa Chen sudah direbut menjadi teman baik oleh orang lain.

"Tentu saja itu adalah kau Hyung!" jawab Chen dengan pasti.

Minseok sangat lega. "Aku juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman terbaikku Chen".

"Jadi, aku teman yang selalu berada menemanimu dan berada di sampingmu? Aku teman yang selalu membantu dan melindungimu?" tanya Chen dengan gembira.

Minseok mengangguk mantap. "Yah! Itu dirimu!".

"Aku sangat senang!" seru Chen. Tapi baru beberapa saat, senyuman senang Chen menghilang. Wajah Chen terlihat sangat sedih.

"Aku harap aku bisa melakukan itu semua untukmu hyung" ujar Chen pelan.

"Apa? Kau sudah melakukannya. Kau melakukannya setiap saat. Dan kau akan terus begitu kan? Kau akan terus menjadi temanku" ujar Minseok sedikit bingung dengan perubahan Chen.

Chen menggeleng. "Aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi".

"Kenapa? Apa Chen tidak mau berteman lagi denganku?" tanya Minseok yang mulai merasa sangat sedih.

"Bukan begitu. Aku... aku akan pergi hyung".

Minseok menyela dengan cepat. "Kemana? Berapa lama? Kapan kau akan kembali?".

"Aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Aku... akan pulang ke China, ke tempat orangtuaku berada" jawab Chen berat.

Minseok memikirkan semua perkataan Chen. Chen akan pergi ke China. Chen tidak akan kembali. Itu berarti... Chen pergi? Chen tidak akan bersamanya lagi?.

"Kau mau pergi?" Minseok sedih.

"Aku tidak mau pergi! Aku ingin berada disini! Tapi aku... harus pergi" ujar Chen kecewa.

"Jika kau tinggal di China, kenapa kau bisa berada di Seoul?".

"Haraboeji merindukanku. Karena itu selama liburan sekolah ini aku berada di Seoul bersama haraboeji".

"Jadi kita akan berpisah?" tanya Minseok pahit.

Chen tidak sanggup menjawab. "Aku akan pergi besok hyung. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan ke Seoul lagi. Aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan berjumpa lagi. Tapi aku benar-benar berharap kita akan berjumpa lagi hyung".

Minseok merasa air matanya akan keluar. Dia tidak ingin menangis di hadapan Chen. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah.

"O-oke. Aku mengerti. Aku juga berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi Chen. A-aku harus pergi. Eomma mengkhawatirkanku. Se-selamat tinggal Chen".

Tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, Minseok segera berlari meninggalkan Chen. Dia tidak tahu apakah Chen memanggilnya atau tidak, dia tidak mendengarnya. Minseok terus berlari sambil berulang kali menghusap air matanya yang mengalir deras.

.

.

.

Ketika Minseok bangun keesokan harinya, dia berpikir bahwa yang semalam terjadi hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk. Chen hanya bergurau padanya. Dan ketika Minseok pergi ke taman seperti biasanya, Chen sudah berada disana. Chen akan melompat turun dari pohon ketika Minseok telah tiba. Lalu mereka akan mulai bermain bersama.

Sambil berpikir begitu, Minseok bergegas pergi ke taman. Dia yakin Chen sudah berada di taman, menunggunya. Minseok mempercepat laju larinya.

Minseok telah sampai di taman. Napas Minseok berderu keras, sesak akibat memaksakan diri untuk terus berlari. Tidak mempedulikan keadaannya, mata Minseok segera mencari keberadaan Chen. Dari satu ujung ke ujung lainnya. Hasilnya tidak ada.

Minseok berjalan menelusuri satu-persatu pohon di taman. Berharap Chen sedang duduk di salah satu pohon. Minseok meneliti setiap celah kosong pohon.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada. Chen tidak ada. Chen tidak ada di atas pohon. Chen tidak ada dimana-mana.

Chen benar-benar pergi.

Minseok terduduk lemas di atas tanah. Dia ingin menangis. Chen sudah pergi. Chen pergi meninggalkannya.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Minseok dari belakang. Bahu Minseok menegak. Dia berharap semoga seseorang itu adalah Chen. Minseok segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan... kecewa.

Itu bukan Chen. Melainkan seorang anak yang selalu bermain di taman. Yang kemarin bermain bersama dirinya, Chen dan yang lainnya.

"Hai. Hmm.. ada apa? Apa kau sakit?".

"Tidak. Tidak" jawab Minseok singkat sambil mengeleng lemah.

Minseok kembali lagi ke dirinya yang dulu sebelum bertemu Chen. Minseok yang pendiam dan tidak bisa berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Kalau begitu.. apa kau mau bermain bersama kami?" tanya anak tersebut.

Minseok melihat wajah anak itu dan wajah anak-anak lainnya yang sedang menatapnya. Minseok mendadak gugup dan takut.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak. Terimakasih. Aku harus segera pulang".

Minseok berdiri lalu segera berlari melewati anak tersebut dan lainnya. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah mereka. Minseok yakin mereka semua berpikir bahwa Minseok tidak berani bermain bersama mereka jika tidak ada Chen.

Yang kenyataanya adalah benar. Minseok tidak berani bermain bersama mereka.

Sejak itu Minseok tidak lagi bermain di taman. Dia tidak pernah lagi mampir ke taman. Dia hanya mengurung diri di rumah sambil membaca buku. Minseok kembali pada dirinya yang dulu. Minseok yang pendiam dan hanya membaca.

Chen tidak lagi bersamanya. Hingga Minseok dengan segera melupakan dirinya yang pernah tertawa bersama seorang teman dan bermain bersama-sama.

Minseok tidak mau mengingat kembali kenangan menyenangkan dengan seseorang yang disebutnya sebagai teman terbaik.

Minseok menghapus semuanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo. Ini ff Chenmin hana yang pertama. Bagaimana, bagaimana?. Berikan komentarmu!


End file.
